1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cat litter enclosures; and, more particularly, to a combination simulated planter and cat litter enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cats are among the most popular of house pets. More people keep cats for pets than any other animal, including dogs. However, as population shifts from single house ownership to apartment dwelling, it is difficult to keep a cat or dog confined to such apartments. Thus, cat litter boxes are used to contain the cat's waste products particularly when there is no way for the cat to leave the house or apartment. In the past, such cat litter boxes were usuallly kept in a spare bedroom or storage area or the like since odors from such boxes are generally unpleasant and the boxes and litter unsightly.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,371, a barrel-shaped pet station is disclosed having a ventilated top. Although less unsightly than known cat litter boxes, a barrel is an unusual object to have in one's house or apartment. U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. 228,558; 276,752; 230,285 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,082 show simulated houses for a cat box which, although not as unusual an object as a barrel, are still rather strange an object for a house or apartment. A simulated house for a cat are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,752,120 and 5,014,649, Pat. No. 3,752,120 having three nesting compartments. The latter is a rather complicated arrangement.
A modern looking pet house is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,568. It is not only complicated with nested sections but still is a house and indicates the presence of a cat or dog.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,839, a table used for a cat box is disclosed with the idea of disguising it as a lamp stand. One may not need a lamp stand nor desire the same. Also, an electric outlet must be nearby to be effective as a lamp stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,671 is directed to an outside animal toilet U.S. Des. Pat. No. 232,565 may also be the same as it has an attached scoop paddle. Finally, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 250,051 shows a cat box in the form of a truncated cylinder having an opening leading into the bottom thereof. Such a device would be highly unusual in a home or apartment.
Odorless cat litter has evolved over the years so that, today, a cat litter box need not be hidden away in a bathroom or storage area.However, if brought out into a living room area, the above noted prior art devices would stand out as unusual objects and indicate the presence of a cat. Human nature being what it is, one might then "smell" the litter of the cat box.
There is a need for a cat litter box in the form of a known household object that would conventionally be found in one's living quarters. Such a box should be easy to clean and take up little space.